Sinful Treasure
by Writing Muse
Summary: Will is captured by Barbossa and plans to die on acts of revenge.The only thing that keeps him alive is his youthful body.Slowly Will learns the world of lust and passion that he has not known.But death still lingers.
1. Belief and Reality

Sinful Treasure

Chapter 1: Belief and Reality

Will stirred from his dream and felt the velvet designs on the bed's comforter. Its silky grip caught his mind to waken from his slumber. He opened his eyes, expecting to see what he always saw from his bed above the Smith's shop in his private apartment. What his eyes saw startled the youth to jolt awake.

The walls around him were covered with paintings of maps around the world. Its English oak polished to a rich amber color as it shone off the golden candle's light. The grand bed was an island, holding him and more. From the room's splendid furnishings it escaped any explanation to where he was. No tavern or even Elizabeth's could have held such outlandish things.

William quickly scrambled to on his knees about to jump off the high-set bed when the stabbing sting behind his head suddenly jumped at him in pain. He grasped the sore spot, wondering how it got there.

As he touched behind his head a picture of Elizabeth's parlor opened itself in his mind. He heard movements of struggled behind the door and he slowly opened it. Will heard the door squeak as it was opening but it wasn't the door in his head that made the sound.

Will's eyes raced to see the bed room door close with the help of an ornamentally hand. Every finger was decked with many colored stone rings carrying all diverse origins on each cut.

"Didn't think a blow like that would put you out for so long." The owner spoke. Will's eyes now traveled along the arm, and up his neck to rest on the face he briefly saw but never forgot. Barbossa stared back at him with more of lively sparkle in his eye.

"But, you were dead!" Will gasped.

"Only pretended Mr. Turner. The bullet didn't hit much important and in conclusion I still was kept alive by surviving crew members in the cave as well."

While Barbossa's silky voice rang Will was opening the door in his mind. Behind it was a pool of blood and beside it was Elizabeth's lying body along with anther servant girl by in the corner.

"You killed her." Will announced. His late findings tickled Barbossa into a sinister laugh.

"Aren't you the clever one." He chuckled. The captain pirate slithered his way on the bed, sitting next to the boy. William flinched in being so close to him. Barbossa took out a vile that smelled like alcohol to Will and drenched the tip of a cloth with the tonic. He reached to lightly touch Will's lower lip. William threw the arm away from him.

"Don't touch me!" Will protest.

"If you delay any longer that cut will never heal properly." Barbossa's voice remained cool over Will's vivid hatred towards him. William noticed this and wondered of it. He touched his lip and felt the wet substance of blood on his finger. Without introduction Barbossa wiped the alcohol over Will's lip, this time uninterrupted.

"What am I here for?" Will asked.

"Well some of the remaining crew and I thought it was best time to arrange an engagement of retribution." Will stared dumbfounded at the long words that seemed familiar in books he scarcely read.

"Means we're going to kill ya." Barbossa hissed. A shook of horror came over Will even more confused as in why he was being treated to his wounds. But the closing on his life scared him enough to forget his questions and use of words. He watched Barbossa leave the room quietly and turning to look back at Will.

"Night." He sneered showing his discolored teeth but Will didn't respond nor did his notice Barbossa's lingering stare before he left, locking the door.

Okay that wasn't really a very eventful chapter, I know but it's only a starter-up to show you why and how of everything. If you have any questions please type them by review and I'll make sure to answer them. But please, please, please **_REVIEW _**for this chapter even though it's not the best. I promise things will heat up next chapter, and promises of Jack's entrance later in the story. Thanks!


	2. A Declined Dinner

Sinful Treasure

Chapter 2: A Declined Dinner

William never slept after he heard news of his death. He continued staring blankly out into the corner, dazed by this shocking news. It wasn't the first time he'd heard of him commended to die, but it was the first that he actually believed. Unlike the last time there was no hope of a friend, no plan, no Jack to rescue him in the most idiotic ways. He was locked in a room, unaware of what was happening, and waiting to die. _Like hell I will!_

He thought to himself. Finally he lunged to the door, preparing the tear it off its hinges when automatically it opened when he stood up to it. A stout man, black by gun powder and wearing a thick, long, black beard smiled at him when he recognized Will's face.

"This way." He pointed but Will slyly walked the other way. The black bearded man caught him almost too late. "Nooo! This way!" William just gasped in surprise as if his escape was just a mistake.

The soot-covered man led Will through another door and entered into what appeared to be the captain's dinning quarters. The room's colors weren't different then his prison bedroom but a long table draped with food was before him. William made sure he did not appear hungry to it. Barbossa was at the head and flicked his pirate member away. The dirty scoundrel left whispering some curse at Will.

"Please." Barbossa directed to the seat on his right already set up with a gracefully crafted plate and silverware. Will did so but never left his eyes off of Barbossa. Anything could kill him now, even his manners as well as the food. Once Will was seated Barbossa struck a conversation.

"If I were in your position I'd be questioning much more then you are now." He said.

"It doesn't matter if you're going die anytime soon." Will snapped.

"Now your time is up to you. Don't get me wrong, you will die but only you judge how far that time will be." Will now stared him in the eye.

"Meaning?"

"Oh! The circumstances are hazy to me also. But it is definite there is no date and—''

"Why me?! It was Jack who shot you and screwed your plans!! I had no intention to mingle with it!!" Will interrupted.

"Yah well, Elizabeth was a quick death, nothing exciting. We have been trying to catch Jack but gave up a long time ago so you were the last one on the list. But I must confess privately you were the first on _mine_."

Will broke away from looking at the rotting man. Instead he focused on the wall opposite him while Barbossa indulged himself in the fine wine. He stared intently on the tempestuous youth. He yearned to rake his fingers through his dark sun kissed locks. William's body was athletic and slim; making Barbossa wonder how many ways he could twist and bend him for his pleasure. The blacksmith's cheekbones were the most flawless feature yet. No angelic statue existed that carried such a finely cut features as young William.

"What are you looking at?!" Will barked. Barbossa didn't stir his gaze nor posture as he held his glass in the air.

"Your lips." He pointed out. Will blushed slightly with annoyance almost reaching to hide them.

"What of them!" he called back.

"Their very dark in color." Barbossa recalled.

"So what of them! Nothing special."

"I'm just puzzled. Though they seemed very red but your eyes tell of no experience." He mused.

"What experience!" William was exhausted of mind games long ago. It now occurred to Barbossa the boy's lack of knowledge of both his beauty and what it could occur to others. He didn't answer Will's question. Instead he stared at Will for the longest time before he rose out of his seat. William watched his moves, making sure no weapon was near.

"Now I understand that your intentions for Elizabeth's rescue were of 'love', but I wonder do you know anything else closer then love." While saying this, his fingers brushed along the back of William's neck. William flinched from the touch but not because he loathed that Barbossa was touching him.

As Barbossa knelt down beside Will's side, he watched the pirates' fingers reach over his cheek and expand to slowly glide across his skin and down his neck. During those few seconds William heard Barbossa saying something of 'indulging in those activities' but seemed numb to all senses except a foreign feeling that the touch seemed to have awakened.

William was terrified by this feeling and jolt back, knocking the chair back.  
"I do not like where this conversation is going!!" he roared without looking at Barbossa. Immediately that same bearded man charged in and clasped Will's hands behind him. Barbossa nodded and watched Will leave the room. William was back to his imprisonment and seemed comforted knowing he was away from that man.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Traced Evidence

Sinful Treasure

Chapter 3: Traced Evidence

The Pearl swayed by the tide's song of motion in the night sky. From the moon's position she seemed menacing yet not as it was before under the control of her former captain. Now a new look flashed about her as she sat among the other ships. All of the crew knew it was dangerous ground for them to walk in Port Royal but business made them yield to come on its shores. Also the thought of seeing familiar faces welcomed Jack most of all on the island. Only a limited few took leave of the ship's decks while the rest were in place of hauling away the ship any second.

Jack tried to follow the cobblestone roads by faint memory; hoping they would lead him to the blacksmith. Yet ironically his feet was led to a row of shops, including a quaint tavern. He calculated how much time it would take to get one drink before finding his way to Will. By skipping a few minuets he tallied that it would only take a second and not press into his time on stay.

The captain walked in trying to be as local he could pick up from his point of view on town folk. Luckily the bar was filled with more men from different nations then Britain unless his raggedy appearance would have sure stood out. Jack found himself a spot by the bar's edge to order a thing of rum. The fat old man's chin jiggled vigorously as he nodded 'yes' to him before turning to fetch an empty glass if there were any left at this time of the night. Jack waited patiently by looking around the dim room. Its paint was peeling off by the season's humid airs and soot stained certain areas where candles were pinned up.

Many voices overlapped each other except one conversation was able to grab his ear.

"I know a mate that works in the guard who carried that young girl's body from where she was sliced." The gruff voice ended from the swig of a drink. It seemed odd to Jack that a murder of that stature would find its way to Port Royal under that tight ass Commodore.

"Well I saw the ship that must have carried the brute in this town. Because once at night when I saw it, it wasn't there in the morning when I woke." The second man piled on more curiosity to Jack's mind.

"The governor didn't want his daughter to be buried in the Caribbean so he shipped her body back to London in the cemetery. That be where her funeral is now." Once the first sentence made its way clear to Jack's senses he knew who this girl had been. It was intolerable to not pick in on this conversation.

"Was this girl's name Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

The two men weren't startled that their conversation drifted off to Jack. Just a little disappointed it was only him that heard.

"Yah, I think her name was that. Pretty thing too you know." He took another heavy gulp of his drink.

"Well did anyone tell the Blacksmith?!" Jack's knowledge was absent in the simple minds of the two men and stared dumfounded at him.

"Why would the Blacksmith have to know about it?" The second man asked.

"Speaking of that Blacksmith, he's gone too!" Jack heaved in a breath of worry.

"Really?" His companion asked just as shocked.

"Yep! Checked in this morning on my horse shoes and he wasn't there."

"How long has he been gone?" Jack asked quickly.

"Well, the murder happened two nights ago so probably he vanished on the same night as the girl!" The two men looked at each other with round eyes and mouths of uncovering another missing body to talk about. But Jack didn't stay to hear the next phase of their gossip or even to get his drink.

He shoved his way out of the tavern to run back to the Pearl. Luckily no festivities caught any of his crew's minds, making them all drag their feet back to the ship before him.

"Run the sails, Now!" Jack ordered and the crew hurried, but Gibbs stayed at Jack's back in question.

"But why so soon sir?" he said. Jack didn't want the ship to know they were going to follow a murder who Jack didn't know, where Jack couldn't guess, and a real reason to run after them for. For all they know William could be dead just as his darling Elizabeth.

"We're going after Will," Jack thought it best to leave out the murder part. "He wasn't on the island."

"Then where is he going?" Gibbs asked. That Jack couldn't answer completely truthful. Actually none at all. This ship could be sailing anywhere in the seas to any destination. Jack had to think where would be the best way to run if you had killed somebody.

"West!" Jack answered.

"But west can lead to anywhere, Sir!"

"No...," Jack thought "Not to where North, East, and South can lead you to." And he was back in his cabin to plot where Will's ship really could be.

I'm very sorry to leave such a long pause. Inspiration wasn't coming as quick. I am also sorry to have written it not nearly as elaborate as the past chapters. This was only to bring in another party to the story. Will is coming later, promise! **Please Please Please review!**


	4. An Itching Touch

Sinful Treasure

Chapter 4: An Itching Touch

William never faltered away from the bed for the entire rest of the evening. His shock and anger towards Barbossa settled once he walked out of the dinning room where he could feel the weight of his eyes finally release him. Yet once the gaze was gone another predicament came to mind.

As Barbossa came up to William during that dinner speaking of lips to love he touched the young man in a way no other dared. Once his fingertips made contact with his skin Will felt a burning sensation below his naval that seemed to have spread rapidly through every inch of his body. Never did a feeling to that extant reached Will's memory until now. He was trapped in a world of ecstasy that he desperately wanted to venture further. Yet just as it came, the feeling stopped when he noticed the true meaning of its intentions.

The feeling was foreign to his knowledge but not its name. He heard it daily by gossip and stories. Without these intentions it would never have gotten around to so many people including him. When he was young he asked his master of the matter. Before his mentor drank he was close with the church ironically. The greasy man scold at the boy and smacked him violently until his message was imprinted upon the boy for life.

But now here he is. That black smith died and so did Elizabeth, the only thing that he came close to really lust after. All alone in the sea, nothing could cage Will's fantasies from coming out.

He traced his fingers where Barbossa's were and goose bumps dotted their up along his arm. He snapped his hand back away from himself as if it was doing pain. Barbossa's scared face came to his mind making Will disgusted that something so hideous was the one that blessed him with this. The predicament was that this repulsive man that Will hated so much had all the power to bring him to his knees.

It was the first time Will was really turned on by another and he wasn't going to let it stop there; even if Barbossa was to be the one. But it wasn't mere touches that Will was craving for, yet he really didn't know what he wanted. A fire burned within him and he desperately would do anything to feed that. But how?

Not only that but of those eyes. William had long been looked at with those same eyes on numerous faces and on countless events. What made them strike out at Will was that he finally knew of their purpose. Well now that those eyes have been defined so were the reasons for such kindness from those people, such generosity. And he walked around them as if teasing them unknowingly from his ignorance.

It sparked a smile across Will's face by knowing how many times that must have happened before. But he didn't want to ponder on past opportunities he could have found more of this newly found feeling, he wanted it now, right here if he wanted to and by any one as long they could release him of this fire.

Just then the door knocked softly.

**Okay, stop and press the button below to write a REVIEW. Thanks. **


	5. Slipping Away

Sinful Treasure

Chapter 5: Slipping Away

William's neck snapped to his left to see who was going to be behind the door. The thought of it to be Barbossa brought out a slight gasp from Will. But it wasn't the rotting pirate that opened the door; in stepped a young man holding a tray. He must have been concentrating hard to not drop anything from the silver platter because when he looked up to see Will for the first time he stopped short and hesitated of what to say.

"Captain said to bring you food." His voice was quiet and articulate. Both qualities unusual for an outlaw. William watched him walk over to the vanity and place the tray with so little a rattle. His hair wasn't tied back because of its short length but instead brushed back. It barely touched his shoulders, but luckily it was extremely well tamed and matched his face perfectly. "My name is Brom."

Brom was even well dressed for a pirate also. He wore gray stockings, indicating he had no large wealth behind his name. However nothing was ripped, nothing was stained, and everything was well made to perfectly modify his built body. The only mark of a sea pirate that was able to stain on him was an unclean shave.

Brom noticed Will's curious look after he settled the tray down. His soft blue eyes lighten to a more cheerful state. "I know I don't look like the others," he chuckled. "The Captain keeps me in the treasury to maintain count of the spoils. But I'm new to this life still. I only have been a pirate for three months."

"Where have you lived before then?" Will asked. Brom's nervous tensioned eased quickly after Will finally spoke.

"In the country of England. Far north of London in a little town called Monmouth." Will nod in response. Again boredom seeped its way within William and he begged for another distraction.

"Where is your captain now?" Brom asserted himself straight again before he answered.

"In his quarters. Do you need to speak with him?" Brom's offer shocked a bolt of interest in Will. His eyes lit up with life again and without a moment's pause he answered.

"Yes. I would like that." Brom offered space for William to get up and make his way out of the door, then closed it behind them.

"Follow me." Brom lead the way to the dinning room where instead of food, the table was decked in maps and papers that seemed to have carried importance. Brom held his hand back to stop William from following. He cleared his throat to make an introduction to his captain, who was poring over the papers.

"Captain Barbossa. He wants a word with you." Barbossa looked up and noticed it was William who wanted to speak. When his eyes fell on the boy, Will suddenly looked away to the wall. Barbossa smiled.

"That's alright Brom. Leave us." Brom did and closed the doors behind him. Will stood where he was with his eyes down, but his mind raced.

_What am I doing here?! I have no story to hide behind that would give me a reason to be here._

"Is there anything the matter Master Turner?" William looked up, this time with confidence.

"Your remark over dinner distressed me."

"Really?" Barbossa laid the papers down and began to walk his way around the long table. "And which remark was that?"

"You said something that I have no experience." Will's gaze strengthened over Barbossa.

"Yes?" He was making his way to William. Getting closer by the second and Will was counting those seconds.

"What upset me was that it's all true." Barbossa was there, standing right before William and even though their height was leveled it seemed to the youth that Barbossa towered over him.

"What's true?" Barbossa was playing a game and William knew of it. He wanted Will to plainly state whatever he was going to say and not corner around the facts as he was trying to do. But William didn't answer; he couldn't even look into Barbossa anymore and dropped chocolate eyes. For some reason Will was shaking, his heart hastened, and his breaths were short and fast. Sense heightened to its full power.

He could feel Barbossa's hand slice through the air and glide across his cheek to cup his face, resting comfortably in the contours of his hand. "What's true?" The same rush was poisoning his blood to boil. His skin screamed to be touched, his mouth begged to be kissed and somewhere unknown in his stomach wailed for something more. "What's true young William?"

For the entire time William's eyes were closed, but now they opened. Reason left him.

**Climax! Sorry I took forever to update, dumb virus! Brom is kinda my own character. I mean he wasn't in POTC, but he was in Sleepy Hollow...So no, I don't own him. Shame... But I promise he will be another important character. PLEASE be kind and REVIEW! **


	6. Lavishing the Spoils

Sinful Treasure

Chapter 6: Lavishing the Spoils 

William didn't know how long he would hold on. How long he could resist. Once he felt Barbossa's hand take his cheek all reason abandoned him, leaving him by himself. And once William opened his eyes for the first time, he lunged for Barbossa's lips as quickly as he could. The spirited youth's tongue forced his way into Barbossa's mouth, but the pirate held no restraint on the boy's advances. Instead he encouraged them by giving equal passion back in the kiss.

William's body was on flames and Barbossa's touches fed them. He took the hand that rustled through his hair and placed it up his shirt and on his chest. Barbossa pinched Will's nipple makinghim stretch his neck out to the heavens. As his bare neck was exposed to the greedy captain he claimed the slender flesh with his drooling mouth. William moaned immensely at his touch, causing him to tighten his grip on Barbossa's clothes. He felt Barbossa lap up the salt on his skin, his mouth firmly sucking on his neck as if drawing blood while his tongue danced along.

Barbossa could feel the boy's legs were about to give out from under him. He led Will, still clinging on to his neck, to the table where he set him down. The papers would be wrinkled and ripped after this but the pirate could have cared less. Blood pumped faster into his brain, leaving no room for thought but for himself.

He positioned himself into Will's legs; melting themselves into one another. Will could feel a hard piece run along his thigh and for some reason it excited him all the more. Wrapping one leg around the old man, Will could feel the pulsing length of Barbossa then. The captain was unbuttoning Will's shirt; eager and driven to see more skin of this creature.

Butpirate didn't want to waste any time revealing this beauty inch by inch, savoring it. He wanted him now and held nothing back to indulge himself in the spoils. Will, however, lost the uprising feeling when a pair of skilled lips left his body. The young man craved something to be rubbed along his skin but couldn't tell where. He seized for Barbossa's hands which were untying his breeches and guided them to his ass. His strong hands nipped and pinched Will's high standing behind but he wondered why all this changing gears.

His thoughts were later detached by the stealthy young Turner's lips crashing to his own. With his hands still positioned where they were Barbossa took the opportunity shifting Will's legs apart before he again untied his breeches. Once untied, he shoved them down his legs where they hung from Will's knees. Will gasped from being surprised of this uncovering and for a brief second he wanted to change his mind of doing this. However Barbossa's hands distracted the thought, melting it away from his mind without a hint of its existence.

Barbossa's hands weren't releasing Will of this constant burn and again pushed them inside his thighs.

"Where would you like them?" he whispered into Will's ear. Will was at a loss of answers. No matter where he tried nothing could sustain his appetite. No experience has he ever taken that could help him deicide where to move at what time. Only words bumbled through his that from memories he'd last seen in racy scenes.

"Fuck me." He said; taking words out of women's and men's mouths he heard in the past, curious of the effect would do to him. His impulses amused Barbossa causing him to chortle at the boy.

Just then Will felt Barbossa's fingertips caress his pulsing length shooting up a tumultuous surge of degrees in ecstasy. Will grabbed Barbossa's neck in a passionate kiss breaking away to gasp every time he stroked a little harder along. He was sucking hard on Barbossa's neck, mimicking everything that he felt when it was being done to him until a vicious sharp pain split between his legs. Will panicked that Barbossa was trying to torture him and tried to push away.

But Barbossa had a stronger grip over Will by that time and ignoring all calls of protest forced him down on the table. Will shook his head violently from side to side to keep Barbossa's lips from touching him until captain clasped both hand on the side of his face.

"Steady young Turner!" He hushed promising great pleasure after the pain. William took the chance and calmed his movements down, noticing that Barbossa was inside of him, moving, bucking in and out of him. At first it pained him to feel Barbossa's length grind deeper inside of him, forcing its way through him. Yet slowly they repeated so many times the pain dulled, evolving to pleasure. Will found himself matching the tempo to Barbossa's pushes, moaning after each one.

He closed his eyes, losing the tangible means of life what he saw and now exploring the life of which he felt. Barbossa carried on kissing somewhere that Will didn't care on his body. Licks of desire didn't heat his hunger anymore. Now he was gorging of what he had been craving for so long before this moment. He was now in another plane of existence where no rules or guidelines stained the atmosphere. No one could reach him now, not the law, not the corruption of society. Not even the excuse of God himself could rip him away from what he had long been ignorant of.

This ecstasy was racing high on an imaginable tower and now Will could pick out that it was the climax of it. He began to shove Barbossa harder inside of him. A clock began ticking the countdown, speeding up after every second whipping both the men to smash into each other faster, harder. It was then that Will heard it was no clock. The holder of this race was his own heartbeat, pulsing inside of him.

William opened his eyes, glistening with sweat over his angelic body, and saw a world brighter that it hurt to look at. Barbossa drained away into William and was left dried out and huffing for oxygen. His milk was what Will now felt empty into him and the body that now held him down from getting up was nothing more then a carcass. His stench, his hair, his greedy mouth that he now felt kiss along his jaw disgusted Will.

Finally Barbossa found the strength in his legs again and tied up his breeches while Will did the same. Not a word spoke between them, or a stare was shared much less a glance.

"You can clean yourself up in my room. I'll be back after dinner." Barbossa left him with the keys leading out. Shutting the doors behind him to conceal his now achieved treasure. His Sinful Treasure.

**Okay, finally I've finished this chapter! Jack is coming back next chapter and won't be long to write that one. Then Brom will come back into the picture. I'm so sorry for delaying my updates for so long. Inspiration has left me for sometime. I promise that is the only sex scene between Will and Barbossa in this entire story. The rest is up for Jack and little for someone else I have in the works!**

**PLEASE BE KIND AND _REVIEW!_**


	7. A Fool's Guess

Sinful Treasure

Chapter 7: A Fool's Guess

Jack's eyes poured over thousands of maps that hinted nowhere for this murder to be. He could have moved west or east but still would find an obstacle for him to flee north or south and the other way around. The Queen's best men were scattered everywhere over the Caribbean leaving holes for those that committed a murder to lurk.

Four nights and four days have past, melting one into the other and only Jack spared a total of five hours not looking through the mazes of maps. It had been Mr. Gibbs, his first mate of the Pearl, which had been the only to see him these days when he brought Jack food he did not touch. On the fourth afternoon Gibbs was more then worried of his captain and friend that he managed to speak a word with him.

Jack's eyes were in the middle of the Mediterranean, scoping over Italy when an intruding knock bounced to his ears. "Yah?" Jack answered, signaling Gibbs to come in.

"Jack," Gibbs was one of the very few who didn't call Jack, Captain Jack Sparrow. "We've been out here in the blue sea without a days worth of land spotted." A long silence was gapped between them because Gibbs thought Jack would understand where he's coming from by just that. However all the captain did was stare back.

"And?"  
"Well, listen Jack," Gibbs started. Jack knew what he was prepared for and went back to his maps, only giving Gibbs 45 of his attention. "You haven't eaten anything since we left the Port. You didn't tell us our next destination but just south!"

"It was east." Jack added.

"Alright east!" Gibbs complied.

"No, it might have been northwest." Jack restated. Gibbs had one of his spasm attacks and waved his arms furiously.

"It doesn't matter which way you said we were going! Because five minutes back in the sea we already changed our direction a half a dozen times by then!" Jack swirled in his little wooden seat shaking his finger now that Gibbs' point was starting to come to him. _Damn, I love this chair!_ Jack thought.

"I understand your worry Gibbs, but its nothing to it. I have a picture perfect idea what we are looking for."

"I didn't ask what are we looking for but where are we going?" Gibbs replied. Jack hesitated before he spoke.

"Isn't that the same question but different?" Jack asked.

"What! No! Jack please! What the bloody hell are you looking for then?" Gibbs leaned both his hands on the desk with wide eyes.

"I've learned on the Port that someone killed our Miss. Swan recently." Jack began.

"Revenge?" Gibbs thought aloud.

"No…Rescue." Jack corrected.

"OHhhhhhh. They didn't kill her yet but will." Gibbs answered back, sure of himself.

"No! Jack slapped his hat down upon Gibbs' hands. "Will! Will, you can't have forgotten the lad!"

"Oh."

"Come on, Gibbs! After Elizabeth's death William was nowhere found. Either he climbed on board and did something _stupid_—which I believe is the case or!"

"They came for him…" Gibbs finished.

"A fool's guess that may be but who would want to harm Will? No one but us knows his father and no pirate had any sour feelings towards him to get back at Will." Jack stated.

"Then they were coming for Will because of Will, not Will." Jack again had to think what Gibbs said over.

"You mean Bootstrap, right?" he asked.

Gibbs replied with his flabby chin wagging. "I mean whatever you mean!" Gibbs replied.

"Hmm." Jack scratched his chin. "I see what you mean……Well!" he leaned back in his chair. "Now that you know there isn't anything to worry about!" he responded gaily.

"Jaaaack." Gibbs slurred.

"Yeeeesss?" Jack mocked.

"You still didn't answer my question. Where are we going?" He sang the question as if it was second nature to Gibbs.

"Ah!" Jack chirped. "Gibbs," He began swirling his one finger on the wooden arm chair. "That part," Jack sighed. "I'm still kinda, sorta, so-so, maybe…don't know," he shrugged his shoulders. "of."

Gibbs didn't do the expected of what Jack had in mind. In fact he didn't do anything. Gibbs didn't move, didn't speak nor blink, or didn't tap dance on the sink! Finally the silence, what seemed like an eternity had past, was shattered by quiet and civilized words.

"And you called my guess a _fool's guess._" Jack didn't answer but stared. "WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS AN IDIOT'S GAME!" Gibb's outburst didn't surprise Jack, just made him silent for a while before explaining.

"See," he hesitated. "This is why I didn't really announce our situation because _this,_ right here, would happen a lot more and worse to me." Gibbs gave up and collapsed on the chair behind him.

"Do you have any, any idea at all where they might be heading?"

"Yes I actually do. Brazil." Jack's words were spoken simple and short.

"Do you really think that they're there?" Gibbs asked.

"It's only a fool's guess what I think." Jack answered.

**I'm pretty satisfied how that turned out. The story can't have all drama and rapture in it, now can't it. Sorry I didn't update fast enough. Lately I've been having a bad case of writer's block. Hmmm? Must be something in the coffee. Anyway, please, please, please I beg of you…REVIEW!**


	8. The Kindest Outlaw

Sinful Treasure

Chapter 8: The Kindest Outlaw

Barbossa left the room but not Will. He didn't linger long in the putrid room where he and Barbossa shared for the past ten minuets. William didn't plan on what to do after he lost it all to the captain. For days he begged to be taken by the captain, blinded by his passion. Now that it was over, the starvation, the lust, William felt stuck in a time and place where he didn't want to be. Instead of hunger and heat that occupied within him, there was disgust and regret. Every time he looked back into that moment his eyes clamped shut from the images but even with them closed he could still see himself under the bastard.

_What the hell did I do? _Was what he was thinking to himself as Will clothed himself again. The passionate nips and pricks from Barbossa now stun at his skin stabbing him with even more remorse. The large room that sheltered them from the world now caved in, spilling reality into Will. He hoped Barbossa's room would bring sanctuary for the time being. All he thought about now was cleaning himself from all the refuse Barbossa left on him.

The captain's cabin was twice as large as William's own prison and it brought him in awe to think how big this ship really was. A silver large tub was placed along the wall in the corner of the bedroom, flourished with what seemed Italian engravings of floral designs along the sides. _But where do I get the water?_

William plopped himself down on the bed, lost in another predicament. How to get water to clean himself and not face the hideous creature that screwed with him was a problem lost within itself. Hope didn't arise until it came in the form of a familiar farmer turned pirate. Brom came in struggling with a large bucket or more of water. Without hesitation to why Brom was doing this, William rushed to his aid.

"Thank you," Brom said as Will grabbed the second one out of his hands. "Captain said to fetch some water for you to bathe in." Once Barbossa's title was mentioned in the sentence Will's lively face gradually dropped down in a frown.

"Oh," He tried hard to hide it and was fortunate enough for Brom to not notice. "I'm surprised he would think of that." Will lied. Brom poured out the steaming water into the tub bucket by bucket. "Where did you get the water from, much less heated?" Will questioned.

"From the sea of course. But it doesn't take long to get rid of the salt and all by melting it away over a large fire." Will nodded amazed at the technique. It seemed this crew was much more modernized then Jack's own ship. The black smith longed to get into the water until the notion that he had to be bare to use the tub came to mind. With Brom standing there brought him to hug his arms around his chest. Brom caught on to Will's nervousness.

"Oh!" He laughed. "Sorry, I'll step out for a minuet. But I'll be back to help you dress your wounds." Before Will could tell Brom he didn't have any to heal anymore he was gone and expected to be back shortly. Yet the thought didn't damper his thoughts at all. Will slipped off his thin cotton shirt before he stepped out of his already low riding breeches before dipping into the steaming water that raised a sigh out of him.

Brom must have been listening for the movement of water because only a second passed after Will went in that Brom came out with a towel and soap.

"Here." Brom smiled as handed Will the soap and wash clothe, daring not to look into the water with curious interest. Either if he did or not, Will folded himself tightly to not reveal anything to the young man. As he rubbed the soap roughly against the lame clothe a thought came into his mind whether Brom knew what happened between him and his captain. But it seemed his positive silence brought no evidence that the knowledge existed in his mind.

"I've also have some things to help with your bruises." Brom took a seat on the crouching stool beside the tub.

"I meant to tell you I don't have any wounds to heal anymore." Will replied as Brom lifted a liquid bottle of antidote from his pocket. Brom stopped in with his one hand holding the small glass bottle and chuckled in a way that he didn't understand Will's meaning.

"Then what do you mean by this?" Brom pointed to a blue and red mark on his neck. William reached up to touch the bruise and felt a slight soreness at the touch. He knew where it came from and was frightened if Brom would know it also. The blacksmith pulled his hand down back into the water swiftly and cocked his head to the side so Brom wouldn't see it.

The farmer boy knew of what Will was ashamed of and lowered his eyes in a polite manner. An uncomfortable silence broke between them. Brom knew of Barbossa's intentions towards Will the moment he first saw the flawless youth before him, dangling like a rag doll from a pirate's strong arms after he was knocked out. A wash of sympathy as much as intrigue drowned Brom's consciousness; making him want to help the young man in any way possible.

"I'm one of the few that caught on to his intentions towards you." He looked up to find Will looking down at him. "Not that many are bright on this ship," Brom chuckled to lighten Will's spirits. "But I assure you, you won't be harmed as you were promised before." Brom's blue oceanic eyes told of a turbulent story on their own that seemed to comfort Will through their stare.

"How did you become a pirate?" Will whisper softly. Brom's look stricken as if it pained him to listen to the question itself. But he hid his twisted face behind a nervous smile.

"I know what you are thinking." He reached for the soaped cloth from Will's hands and began washing the back of his shoulders. "How did a guy like me get mixed up into this kind of life? He's too kind to be an outlaw." Brom kept his sight on the task at hand while Will continued staring into those aqua eyes searching for a clue. "But _how_ I got here is a story all on its own and not worth telling with such friends."

Will's question was never answered by the optimistic fiend but his curiosity was soon rewarded with Brom's declaration of their friendship.

**I'm off of the coffee for a while and turning on to Deer Park Water. Yes! cheesy smile Anyway that chapter was the foundation of another relationship in this story. I promise many twists in this plot! Next chapter will be updated very soon because it's a short one. Only main character in it is Barbossa but after it will pick up the pace of the story. So please REVIEW for me. REVIEWS are much appreciated! Thankx!**


	9. The Ships Steer South

Sinful Treasure

Chapter 9: The Ships Steers South

Brom and Will's conversation molded from one theme to the next in the matter of seconds brining their trust with each other stronger along those seconds. When Brom looked around the room noticing there were no windows to see the day he realized how long they might have been talking.

Struggling to talk from a laugh Brom was able to speak; "Will I think you've been in there long enough. See, your fingers are all pruned." Will looked at his hands and saw their state. He was about to get up from the tub but then Brom was there. Brom cleared his throat before facing his back toward Will as he climbed out of the tub. Behind were his hands holding a towel.

Brom heard behind him the droplets of water falling off of Will's form and for a moment he lost himself in his fantasies but the sudden tug at the towel drew him back with a startle. He continued keeping his eyes advert from Will. "I have some of my own clothes for you to wear. Looks better then the ones you were wearing."

"Oh, thanks." Will said sarcastically, making Brom chuckle. He turned around to see Will already in the black breeches and tugging on the white loose shirt.

"Here let me help you." Will had one of his arms through the wrong sleeve and Brom rearranged the shirt for him. "Captain is ordering the Shelly to steer south to Brazil for a check up on a friend."

"The Shelly?" Will questioned.

"Yes, the ship's name. Named her that so we can blend in as fishermen in port." Brom answered.

"Who's in Brazil?"

"I told you, a captain's friend. I don't know him for sure but I've heard from one of the older men that he's a lapdog for Satan just as well as the captain." Will noticed the sourness in Brom's voice.

"Bitter are we?" Brom was done dressing Will and didn't answer back on the mentioning of this Brazilian.

"Well?" Gibbs said to Jack as both stood on the Pearl facing the dock of a known Brazilian port along the coast of South America.

"…Well?" Jack answered back with the same tone.

"Well see your culprit anywhere Jack? I'm sure there is only a small…tiny pocketful of; I don't know…hundreds of men matching up to your murderer." Gibbs thought hard for a moment, meditating on the vibes of what Gibbs was giving him.

"Do you doubt me, Gibbs? Is this was this is all about?" Gibbs rolled his eyes and let the passing crew member along his way to indulge in the port's activities.

"Their here Gibbs, or they will be any second. Trust me." Jack comforted.

"Trust you! Jack all you did was place your finger on a map and stop at where ever you landed on and you expect me to trust you. Let's say you do find this murder, what then? Kill him? Chances are the lad is dead as well as his girl and you're just making us waste our time!"

Jack kept silent through Gibbs' raging and moaning from since he first came into his cabin that evening. Now the joker's mask cracked and was torn off the owner's face.

"Well if it is true, Gibbs, that you doubt my leadership and my steering of _my _vessel then don't come back when you leave this ship! You know damn well how I handle unfaithful crewmembers, and if your mind has slipped yet again! Then remember what I did to Anna! If you do not want to share her end then by another fool's guess…Shut- the- fuck-up." Jack stared Gibbs down hard enough to leave without another word uttered between the two. He slammed the door to his cabin behind him and Gibbs left the deck to the port.

Gibbs' footfalls echoed until they reached the port's own deck and then did Jack knew Gibbs was gone. He grabbed a bottle of Chelbernay's Wine and opened it to drown his own doubts.

_He can't be dead._ Jack began._ Will's too strong to have been done that. But then that girl got it…But she was never a fighter! Just a bitcher! But Castello would know who'd be doing murders up in the Port Royal. The short Cyclops always does know since he'd be the one planning them. But if he did know of Will's back round he could have finished off a long time grudge with Bootstrap. But Bootstrap never did any harm with that man so why would he do that to his son? _

Jack took a small sip from the drink which was cut short by a sudden thought. _I'm saying 'but' a lot aren't I?_

**These were going to be two chapters but I thought it'd be fun in just meshing them together. The wine name I just completely made up out of my mind. So I can say that one bottle of wine is truly mine…yah. Now I'm kind a in a strife because I don't know what to do next. But I'll think of something. All of those 'but's were type by accident and when I looked back I thought it was kinda funny to see Jack butting everything. So but-bye everybody! REVIEW!**


	10. Before Brazil

Sinful Treasure

Chapter 10: Before Brazil 

It had been a week since William's first taking by Barbossa and had been the same since then. Evening after evening the youth would know of the approach of the captain's lust that would soon come through the doors of his confinement and turn the wheel by his own pleasing. Sometimes the young blacksmith would find himself driven mad with heat to ride or be ridden by another and by that time it would be answered by Barbossa but most times he had to endure the sickness of the greedy thief of his virtue to overtake him in bed. Yet the young beauty knew grew to cope in such torments.

With his closing eyes images from his mind would lie and Will allowed the lies to be truth for just a night. The hair he pulled wore the color of the evening sun and curled through his fingers easily as if were to be silk. The body above or below him would be tanned with rays and taunt by youth and inside his mind he would be driven to whisper the name of Brom through his parched lips that hunger for his nobleman's own.

Today shone the noon of September, a month that did not change the southern seas' climate at the time of the year. William paced the floor of the large bedroom which became his new prison but only when Barbossa came to him in the night like some monster in childish tales. He caught himself wringing his hands and soon slapped them to stop at his sides. Footsteps were heard and Will came nearer to the door.

Brom came forth from the opened door and made sure to lock it behind him. Once he fixed the knob to stay William was already on his lips and fiddling with his loose shirt, hands roamed over Brom's built chest as a blind man would to an unknown surface. Fire blazed across his skin where William touched and Brom uplifted his shirt over his head and threw it to the corners of the room before doing the same to Will.

As Will's taut torso maddened Brom at the sight he caught Will behind and lifted him over the bed's end piece to fling him on his back against the mattress with him over the blacksmith. William chuckled at Brom's rowdiness as he looked into his oceanic eyes that always succeeded in losing him. Brom glazed his caring hand across Will's cheek in all the tenderness he could consume in a single stroke, marveled at fate on how he could keep such an exquisite thing as his own.

Will could feel Brom was lost in his own mind as he stared down at him and took this as an advantage to flip positions with him towering over his lover. With already much more experience then Brom in matters of sex, William was always on top. He took behind Brom's knees and pulled them closer to him, enclosing himself around his legs. The blacksmith began untying the farmer's breeches, causing Brom to already arch his back whispering God's name in vain to show his rising ecstasy.

Brom shrouded his face behind his hands that continued to sweep back his face and pulling at his hair. Meanwhile Will finish unclothing himself and straddled Brom's legs. This was the part that Brom hated the most and ironically most anticipated. Knowing this Will closed Brom's eyes with a passionate kiss. Their tongues twirled in an ancient dance, bending and gliding amongst each other as they will do soon later. Brom was an excellent kisser and William wondered if he had practiced back in his farming village with others before his sea life. Brom shuddered as he felt Will's hand crawl down his torso and to the inside of his naked thigh, pulling them apart even more.

Not long he got lost within their kiss did he fell a piercing pain between those two limbs. He moaned into Will's mouth, sending a gushing hot breath that the blacksmith swallowed as his own. Will didn't advance farther into Brom but began to raise himself on his elbows and held fast on the headboard. Slowly he pulled himself deep into Brom and felt the nails of his partner sink into his skin. Both hissed from different pains. Then Will raised his hips to glide his length a small amount out of Brom's entrance before coming back slow into him.

More and more he did this; Brom's hisses grew into moans carrying the name of Will and his lord. Will rest his head on Brom's, while he quickened his pace by the pleas of the blonde. With each thrust, their moans evolved into whispers and dragging sighs or gasps. Brom threw his head back on the pillow, gasping in pure rapture. Above him William's brown eyes closed as he again reached the unknown plane where none can reach him to stop or slow.

Higher and higher they were climbing as they're pace quickened. William saw Brom's throat and lapped up the sweat on his Johnny Apple and licked down to the center of his collar bone where it formed a triangle-like pit. Brom tied his legs around Will's torso, just the same way he does when Barbossa first took him on the table. Unreachable to reason, sanity, or limits. Brom's legs brought Will into him deeper, touching his inner core that drove him crazy. They were now at their climax, brushing against each other hard and rough.

Will pressed Brom to his breast as close as possible, with their nipples touching and their heart beating through their cage and vibrated for the other to feel through theirs. The last few thrusts were short and hard with William giving a little pause between each other. On the fourth one Brom emptied over Will's stomach. As he felt Brom's milk splash across his skin he released into Brom, still holding Brom who hang on limply.

Both collapsed on the bed breathing heavily through their tired lungs. William kissed from Brom's collar bone to suck on his nipple where he lapped up its sweat. Brom ran his fingers through Will's raven hair. Worn out the blacksmith laid his head down on Brom's stomach holding his partner protectively. Brom could feel Will's ragged breath wisp across his abdomen in heavy huffs.

With both drained from exhaustion their eyelids clapped shut letting sleep wield her seductive song into slumber.

**Sorry I took to long. Writer's Block. But that's really no excuse, how long did I last update. Too long I think. Now I have a stream of ideas and inspiration to continue writing at a quicker pace. Scots Honor! Okay, just to calm all of you, who loath this event that just happened right now: Jack is certainly not out of the picture, just not discovered yet if you know what I mean. Next chapter will include some action! To make me update faster, please REVIEW!. Thanx!**


	11. Docking for a Glimpse

Sinful Treasure

Chapter 11: Docking for a Glimpse

All of Jack's crew was gone off to the town's bars, hotels, pawning shops or whatever the hell they go for their pleasure. For Jack there really wasn't much the town of Brazil can offer to subside his worries and doubts. Each question he asked himself gave birth to another one and another until he found himself clogged up with questions that he cannot find.

The confinement of his quarters were caging him in and the captain thought best he would step out for a brisk of fresh air. Had it been hours since he been outside in the bright day, he knew not. But nothing of the scenery changed. The whaling boat to his left was stopped way to close then Jack wanted as always. Reeking of blood and gore. And to his right was the fairer sight of the South American sea—no! Another boat was in his way! A fishermen boat, by the name of it: The Shelly.

The ship must have just come in because the crew started preparing to weigh all the anchors in. A blonde young man came out from the captain's quarters bearing an optimistic dance to his step. _Wish I felt as good as him._ Jack noted depressingly. Jack leaned back on the stairs amusing himself with the sight of bustling movement in the next ship over. Nothing out of the ordinary jumped at him until his ebony eyes met a sight in which he believed he would never see again after he killed him. The very damned pirate captain Barbossa strode along the deck, not noticing Jack's gaze upon him.

The younger captain felt his heart hesitate to pump its rhythmic blood through his veins, clogging them up in stillness. Breath left him and didn't return long after his heart came back to him and his mind. _It's him! It's Barbossa! He's alive! But…bbut I killed him, I killed him! He died under my gun, all where there to see. Me, Elizabeth, Will—Will! He's got William! _Jack ran to hide behind a barrel for Barbossa to not see him as he turned around, facing his way. _That bastard killed Elizabeth and God knows what he did or is doing to Will! _Jack's hands were wrapped around the rope that tied around the wooden barrel and didn't see his knuckles turn white and shook frantically as his mind raced.

Here he was, alone in an unknown town with the King's Men surrounding the chances for any riots to break. If he wasn't alone and charged his crew at Barbossa's likely it'll all end in broken necks. But the matters were worse against Jack. Barbossa had a crew, Jack didn't. Will's life wasn't a definite fact that it was being lived and Barbossa might have not even thought about taking Will. Clearly all signs pointed to many choices except fighting back and finding all of these answers out. Luck and chance was well out of his reach for Jack. _Fuck chance and luck,_ Jack thought. _I'm going on that ship._

**Twenty Minuets Before**

"Will! Listen to me!" Brom took both his hands beside Will's shaking head.

"No, it's too dangerous and you know it!" Will try hard to avoid Brom's eyes. Both young men were still naked from having sex not long ago. The sheets were still damp with their precipitation and the clothes were scattered along the floor. Brom rested himself on Will's long legs with a thin sheet covering them.

"Look at me." Will's russet stained eyes meet those marine eyes of Brom. "The men will be gone off enjoying their spoils, Barbossa will be off with the Brazilian, and there will be the window we need to leave." Brom's facial expressions were all signs of eagerness.

"Barbossa wouldn't leave just you to watch over the ship, there will be others to get through."

"But we can take them…Come on Will! You've always told me how good of a swordsman you are and we have the element of surprise with us! We'll stay here for a small while, enough to find a ship to leave this land, go up to Jamaica and there my friend will take us to France!"

"France!" Will gasped. Brom stroke his lover's leg.

"Yes! But we must leave today; the window will only open for us for so long."

"But—'' Will began before cut off.

"But what!" Brom snipped.

"I have a feeling we shouldn't leave now." Will's face wore the same confusion as Brom since not even he could understand his emotions.

"We won't my darling. It will be a while before we book. Just be ready to, okay?" Will didn't answer for a very long time. Something in the back of his mind keep him in this room, waiting but for what? Not that pervert, Barbossa! The thought of him coming again for his prize frightened Will.

"Okay." He said softly but enough for Brom to jump with excitement and kiss him fully on the lips.

Jack only brought his fully loaded pistol and sword. The same aspects he pledged on killing Barbossa before however his motives changed since then. This wasn't about revenge or closure of enemies. The factor that drove him to climb up the Shelly's boards and flop on deck was of William and whether he was alive or dead. Nothing could keep him away from finding the answer to his friend.

It seemed the majority of the crew and left already since it was easy for Jack to slip into the captain's quarters. Here Jack believed was where something interesting might be: whether it'd be Will or Barbossa himself both persons bring a whole new game to Jack's daring quest. When he got into the main room it showed him nothing. Just luxurious items of wealth that didn't please Jack, to tacky for his taste. Only the bedroom held the last of the anticipation.

Jack crept quietly to the door and heard movement behind it. Slowly the pirate took out his gun and cocked it, enjoying the clicking of its deadly surprise. Usually he'd just open the door and shoot whatever moved in the room, but somehow Jack wanted to know what he would be killing. Not daring for the door to shriek a sound Jack sliced the door open, giving him a sliver of view of the room. To what his eyes saw shocked him more then Barbossa's living self.

A ripen youth stood by the bed with his back towards Jack while tying his breeches on. Auburn hair was tied in a small ponytail behind his neck, falling down in very soft ringlets. Muscles came out of his flawless skin before dying away into his back to be shown when flexed as he struggled with his flimsy white shirt. The young man turned around and saw the opened door and in the darkness Jack's form.

"Jack?" Will called out, not knowing what this ominous shape to be. To his relief the eccentric fiend came out just as shocked as he was to be standing there.

"You're alive!" Will's stunned face melted away to complete fear. A large bottle crashed down hard upon Jack's head sending him to an unconscious state.


	12. Series of Unfortunate Twists

Sinful Treasure

Chapter 12: An Unexpected Visitor 

Jack felt a hard wood floor when he awoken, feeling the thousands of splinters and cracks where the boards meet under his callused fingers. He searched around slowly to find himself trapped within an iron cage. Jack had been in so many in his life that the shear shock of it long passed before he reached the age of 13. But why was the reason that didn't reach him yet. Frantically he plundered through his memory. _The Shelly. Barbossa. I heard a noise in a room and thought it be best to take a look._ What was it that he saw before he got knocked out?

"Will!" Jack gasped. "He's alive."

"You gave us a scare Master Turner." Barbossa slurred as he slowly paced left to right in the room, taunting Will with his hungry eyes. William kept his head down and from behind gripped a bed post. How he wanted to strike Brom for getting Jack caught and ruining his truest escape. "Look at me." William slowly lifted his head.

"You do know who this is?" Barbossa said as he cupped Will's chin while tracing his lips. Will nodded 'yes' to him. "Good," he released Will and headed for the door. "Then you will watch him die." He slammed the door before anyone could charge from behind and locked it.

"It must be midnight." Jack said to himself, bored with the company of shadows for too long. "The crew would know I'm gone and not by taking a stroll through Adam's Road either. If this ship hasn't left the docks, which by movement she hasn't, then maybe…just maybe… an mermaid will come and tell them I'm hear and out of nowhere double their numbers and take over this ship without getting caught by the Navy all before Supper!" No one answered the babbling lunatic. A mouse was heard crossing the floors and the lantern swung from the rock of the boat.

"I'm going to die here." Jack realized.

Suddenly he heard the door open and shut from the stairs that lead down to the cellars. Footsteps were echoing louder after each step but Jack didn't know whether it'd be of friend or foe. Once the owner of the two feet rounded the corner and into view, all hope emulated the form of Will.

"Will! Aren't I glad to see you, get me out of here." Jack rushed to the lock.

"I haven't a key." Will confessed. Jack hung his arms down in disappointment. "I've only came to talk."

"Couldn't you talk while getting me out?" Jack said sarcastically.

"No, not really. The matter is important!"

"To important to not—'' Jack began.

"Jack listen to me! Barbossa is going to kill you in the morning, but I've already have a way out of here that can guarantee us both escape." Jack shifted his eyes up and down Will.

"Keep going."

"Brom, the man that knocked you out with the bottle, he's…a good friend of mine."

"You made friends with the ones that killed Elizabeth and kidnapped you and knocked me out!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes, but he's not like that. He wants to leave also. With his help we can sneak off this ship and hide out before taking a ride on a passing whaling ship, up to Jamaica and then to France." Jack was lost before whaling ship.

"Or…we could just jump off and jump back to my ship that's right next to us." Jack said gaily. Will was confused.

"Jack there is no ship next to us anymore. It left by mid-afternoon from what I heard?"

"Those bitches." Jack whispered coolly.

"But your friend can go to France himself, me and you will get on the Pearl, once I find her, and play it from there." Will's non-response worried him.

"But Jack, I want to go with him." Will's face was torn as much as his voice. Jack stayed quiet, not expected with his resentment. But what was he thinking! That won't happen until after they get out of here, and they'll do it _alone_. _Without_ that pirate who seems to have poisoned Will to get him to France._ Bastard wants to sweep Master Turner off to France, what a shit-head. _Jack thought.

"No, you are not going to France Will. Get your head straight, you don't belong in stuffy France—trust me, I've been there. Come back to the Pearl with me, you didn't enjoy land life anyhow, I could tell." Will stared at Jack in disbelief. _Its almost hilarious to he really believes I'm going to go with him. _

It seemed Will was about to say something loud at Jack until the trotting steps of Brom were heard.

"Will! We have to go now! Most of the crew is gone but already they will be back very soon!" Alert hung in his voice. Jack inspected this Brom with his nose in the air.

_This is not even a pirate. It's some farmer boy from northern England. You can tell by his heavy voice. What does this blonde have that I can't give to Will? FRANCE!_

"We have to go now!" The blonde grabbed Will's hand but Will didn't leave the locked gate.

"But what about Jack!" Jack was surprised that after offending him in some way the lad still stood by. "We can't just leave him."

"We don't have time!" Brom hissed but he saw determination in Will's eyes. "I haven't the key!"

"Its okay, I know how to get him out of these things." Just as before, Will grabbed a stout table that was hidden in the corner and with its help he lifted the locked door off its hinges. Brom stood amazed at Will's clever thought and then his attention when to the scruffy pirate. _Jesus, he needs a bath! How can Will be friends with him? _

Jack grabbed his things that hung on the table's chair and followed Brom and Will upstairs. It seemed everyone that was left was in the captain's cabin enjoying Barbossa's selected choice in wine, giving the entire deck to themselves. Jack looked down a bit the harbor and found his Pearl there, just not where she was.

"Come on," Jack grabbed Will's arm. "The Pearl is right there waiting for us two."

"Hey!" Brom took Will out of Jack's hand and gathered him behind himself. "Will is not going anywhere without me!" Jack heard him click his gun by his side.

"Sorry _boy!_ But William is coming to the Pearl with me and you can row yourself to merry old France." He began his way to Will but Brom blocked him.

"Back off dog! I don't know what you think you are but Will is coming with me to France. So get it out of your mind that he'll ever go along with you in that row boat!" This was where Brom stepped over the boundaries between laid back Jack to angry Jack. The pirate, ignoring Brom's pistol in his left, seized his neck and brought his chocking self close to him enough for a whisper.

"Look you little shit! Will won't go to France with the likes of you and second! THAT SHIP IS BETTER THEN WHAT YOU'VE BEEN RIDING ON AND THE FURTHER SHIPS YOU'LL SAIL!"

"JACK!" It was now Will that spoke. "Let him go!" Jack, stunned, released Brom's neck who stumbled away breathing for air. "We'll both go on the Pearl whether you like that or not because you owe me! And yes, I will go to France and there's nothing to talk me out of it!" Will turned to aid Brom leaving Jack out of breath.

"HEY THE PRISIONER ESCAPED!" Jack saw from there that the ranting of their conversation startled the drunken pirates. Armed and unstable they held their pistols out towards Jack. The leader clicked the gun into place and aimed to Jack. He would have shot him. Right through the head to be exact if a blade didn't reach his first. The scumbag fell dead with his mates watching.

They turned to Jack, enraged with hate over the death of their friend and one cursed him a bitch before shooting at Jack. Will grabbed Jack out of the way and took shelter behind some barrels.

"We have to jump off the ship and stay under as long as you can!" Jack took Will's hand and pulled them away from the shooting to the edge while the pirates reloaded guns.

"Brom!" Will stopped but not enough to stop Jack from forcing him along over the edge. Brom from behind the stern watched his beloved taken away by the shabby pirate. Another thing of his that was taken away.

"WILLIAM!" He cried and almost began his way to the side until one of the pirates shot him. The innocent outlaw stumbled to the floor dead. He never claimed Will again.

**Sorry I had to kill Brom off. He was going to die anyway but I decide it should be now unless the story would drag on for a lot of chapters about Jack and Brom brawls. And I didn't want that. Tell me what you think so far. I know this chapter is heavy but Brom mourning will be on the way from Will.**


	13. The Welshman's Inn

Sinful Treasure

Chapter 13: The Welshmen's Inn

Jack broke through the turbulent night waters, gasping for breath and ahead saw Will struggling to breath. In rage Will swam longer and harder then Jack and now his breath was catching up with him. Jack swam over to Will and wrapped his arm around Will's waist to hold him up over the waves to catch his breath.

"Don't touch me!" Will kicked Jack away from him and began swimming for shore. Jack, confused from William's rage, started swimming after him to shore. The sturdy lad already had walked his twenty paces on the shaky docks when Jack was at the start of hoisting himself up from the waters to the wooden platform.

"Ey, Will!" Jack called but the youth continued walking in a gruff manner, pacing long and quick strides to shelter. Jack stumbled after him, continuing to gain the boy's attention. At the beginning of the town Jack caught up with Will, forcing him to stop with the blockage of his own self.

"Will! What the fuck! Why the hell are you not answering?"

"You should have waited!" Will shoved Jack as hard as he could muster in his shaken state. Jack didn't dare to retreat back to Will and kept distance from the sobbing young man. "If we hadn't jumped ship soon—if you hadn't taken me down with you then Brom wouldn't be dead! He'd be here, alive! But he's not because of you!" A moment of silence slit the two, passing people glanced long at the yelling Will then continue on. "I'm going to rent a bed." Will said exhaustedly.

His feet turned right where an inn lay at the tip of the town. Jack stayed. He'll go after Will again but not now. In the present Will wouldn't even allow him in the room. Yet he may not let him in all night. _Best get a room myself._ Jack thought. _He's right. I was selfish but how did he know that I wanted something so badly?_

Barbossa and his first mate, Gail looked down upon Brom's corpse. He arrived with two men dead, both of his own crew. The one that fell earlier didn't mean much to him. He was a no-good dog to the cursed captain but Brom was different. He never was a pirate among them. Barbossa only kept him for his strong mind and tight ass; however, he did feel a bit sadden for Brom, one so innocent, to have died already.

"And Jack?" Barbossa asked to one of the witnesses.

"Gone Sir. Took the Turner boy as well with him." Barbossa looked straight at him wickedly.

"What?" He leered.

"Both were loose and even Brom here tried to defend the boy from us. But that Jack took him overboard and we've managed to only shoot down Brom." The plain sailor looked worried for his life, which he should in Barbossa's control. The aging man nodded to his strongest and oldest of allies that hid in the shadows behind the pirate. They lunged at the sickening man and dragged him, struggling with him in their arms, down below the ship's hull. "Get back to work!" He roared, scattering his crew like rats.

All but his Gail stood by him staring intently at the fallen boy.

"Where do you think they went?" He asked, waiting silently for an answer.

"Knowing Jack, nowhere. The sea was always his favorite hiding place." True, the ocean blue has always been the pirate captain's sanctuary but how do you find a ship when the globe is mostly populated with nothing but water? However, Barbossa didn't age without gaining any clever tricks of what life offered, realizing the fact that he was smarter then he looked.

"Tis a shame," Gail began. "He was the only one on board who know how to count." He said this only to shake Barbossa off his wondering mind only to receive just a scowl.

"Get rid of it!" He pushed past the bulky mulatto but didn't forget to say his final orders. "And prepare for sail!"

**Please Review! **


	14. Hung Up

**Sinful Treasure**

Chapter 14: Hung-Up

Jack having left his ship with no money, and left with taking none had none to give for a room. Ironically the owner of the Welshman Inn was actually French and from Jack's dripping wet and dirty appearance made him huff away in disgust. So in conclusion, Jack stayed sleeping in an alley way plentiful with broken shards of glass. Hey! Beats better then sleeping with pigs like some folks do!

The next morning began not at all pleasant for Jack. The brick wall stood as an uncomfortable object to rest one's head upon causing a crick in the neck. And to make matters worse the first sight he saw of the day began in ugliness. Gibbs, only far away as an inch, peered into Jack's checking if he still lived. Jack jumped from the sight.

"God, Gibbs!" The captain grasped in heart and in took a deep breath. "You could have given me a heart attack!"

"Love you too, Sweetheart." Gibbs grabbed Jack's outstretched arm and heaved him up on his legs.

"How did you find me? Wait!" Memory flashed back to Jack and grabbed Gibbs by the collar. "You ran off and left me!" Eager to get this through quickly, Gibbs spat out his explanation.

"We saw Barbossa shopping through town and all of us ran to the ship. When we found out you were gone, we all thought you were dead and cut off by that bastard. I swear! If we had know you were sleeping we would of got you." Jack released him to let the man bend to breath.

"Well that was very stupid accusation you made!" Jack snapped.

"Yes, sir." Gibbs heaved, to out of breath to argue.

"And by the way I wasn't sleeping." Jack propped his hands on his hips. "I got kidnapped and taken in if you haven't noticed." Gibbs looked at him.

"Sir! Of course we didn't notice!" He waved his hands while sitting on his knees in the cobblestone street.

"Well that's your fault. But I'm happy to inform you that me and Will—Will!" Lately memory has been chasing after Jack a bit to slow.

"Don't worry! Will's getting on board. We came back to the port because we forgot that we were low on apples and here comes young William running up to us, babbling the same story as you."

"So he's going on the ship! Sailing with us!" Gibbs looked at him confused for a while.

"Yah!" He slurred. "Who else would he run off to?"

"Gibbs, its time to go to the ship!" Jack dragged Gibbs up from the ground and started to the port. But they had to quicken their pace when the Frenchman caught them.

"Ey! Com back ere to pay le rent for slepin' on my cobleston, yu fucking English!" He shook his fist at the darting men.

Jack and Gibbs were the last to jump on the Pearl. The captain scanned the line of ships, noticing that Barbossa's vessel left the lot. _Must have made a dash already to find me._ All the crew welcomed their favorite captain but only one factor took up his mind. Will. Jack nodded at them and told them off to continue sail out of port while rushing down the deck.

Jack checked the bunkers, the kitchen, and the treasure rooms for William, but the blacksmith wasn't there. Last was the storage room where he found the lad sitting on a barrel of apples. He didn't even flinch when Jack bombarded into the room.

"Hey Will!" Jack began lightly but still couldn't hide the uncomfortable aura he entered. Will didn't answer.

"I was a bit surprised you've decided to come."

"Well there really wasn't much choice. What do you want!" He snapped rudely. Jack took a moment to think.

"An apple. And I wanted to say that I'm…I'm very sorry for getting your _friend_ killed last night." Jack flinched at his apology since he never did it that much.

"Cut the act, I could tell you didn't like him. But your apology, fake or true, doesn't matter to me. I still won't forgive you!"

"Then why did you come on my ship?" Jack peeped.

"Just because I signed up for a season doesn't mean that I forgive you!" Will's usually wispy voice crowded in a baritone speech. "Anyway, I couldn't go back to the Port after all that has happened." William hung his head again. Jack pitied the boy and came over to sit next to the lad, carefully resting his arm around his shoulders.

"Will, you don't have to go back. You could stay here and work. And as your captain, I think you should just forget about this whole thing and move on with a fresh start." He was answered with a forcefully blow to the floor.

"GET OUT!" Will yelled as Jack backed away.

"Now, William. I know you're mad and there's good reason, but he did kidnap you and kill Elizabeth."

"You better run far from me now!" Jack stumbled to open the door but didn't leave yet.

"AND HERE'S YOUR STUPID APPLE!" Jack slammed the door to shield himself from a storm of apples. Annamaria stood to the side with her arms crossed and wearing her infamous look.

"What are you looking at?" Jack barked.

"A captain that's going to deal with a whirl wind of trouble for a while." She turned her heel and walked off.

"Your sooo considerate Anna!" Jack retort.


	15. Getting Me Wild

Sinful Treasure

Chapter 15: Getting Me Wild

Much hadn't change between Jack and Will after that fruitful scenario. Three days at sea with the youth however came to Jack more unbearable then he was away. Summer's heat was never merciful in the Caribbean Sea but her smoldering atmosphere wasn't the only thing that drove Jack to what he felt now.

The crew drowned their cravings with the darkest of whiskeys and beers yet out of Jack's entire assorted case of drinks none of them drowned his yet making him only wished he'd drink more. Will walked around the board deck without a care in the world until it came to Jack and his shoves and glares grew more threatening then the last. The blacksmith was unmoved by Jack's presence which was opposite for the pirate. No matter how much he swore to never again stare at his ass he always found his eyes trailing down those graceful legs Will had.

And that's when another swig of Rum would come in to occupy the captain for the next 5 seconds before doing the whole cycle again. There were many times that rum or wine couldn't save Jack's wondering eyes. Every now and then William would catch the pirate looking in his direction and sense his eyes upon him.

One afternoon the young man was helping push loose cannon to its spot on deck and the fact its wheels got jammed didn't help its direction. While three men pulled its ropes Will was the only one pushing it from behind, straining his muscles and giving Jack sight to look at for a good while. A tick in Will's mind told him to look in Jack's direction which was right behind him. As he looked up Jack's eyes were looking down and straight at his ass.

"Just what the fuck are you looking at!" Will snapped, waking Jack up from his trance.

"Wh-Oh!" The captain rambled trying to make a clear excuse on the spot but his babbling only made Will just leave with a huff.

"Hey! Who's pushing?" A voice from behind cannon shouted.

Jack ignored the call for help and followed Will down below deck hoping to convince him that he wasn't checking him out. The captain found him washing his face from a barrel of clear meant to catch the rainfall. When the youth found Jack whip around the door he groaned.

"What do you want?" He whined as Jack swaggered quiet close to him.

"I know you've been a bit sore with him for the past couple of weeks" Jack began. "And all for good reason! I mean, I would be a bitch myself if my kidnapper died because I was being rescued."

"There you go again! Twisting the story up!" Will interrupted.

"I don't twist stories up." Jack denied.

"Please! You're the one that had me going on for a weekend that there was a queen of America!"

"She looked like a Queen from far away." Jack pointed out. This made William frustrated again with Jack's presence and began to walk away from him but the pirate made sure his exit was blocked.

"Excuse me, Sir!" Will barked trying to get through.

"Not until you've decided you're going to let all of this go." Jack slurred. The amount of Spanish wine he just had didn't help.

"Fuck that!" Will yelled.

"Why are you always cursing and yelling? Not becoming of a young man like yourself." At this Jack decided would be a smooth time to drape his arm around Will's shoulders. William ignored Jack's rambling for a moment and blushed red when he felt Jack's skin lay against his. The pirate thought he felt a shudder from the blacksmith until he was smacked aside.

William stampeded off back to the cannons while Jack stayed sprawled across the wall in a dazed state.

"I don't think I deserved that." Jack said to himself.

**So sorry I didn't update in a long time. And excuse this sloppy chapter and review if you want. I'm back on schedule now. **


	16. Bobbing Buoy

Sinful Treasure

Chapter 16: A Bobbing Buoy 

After Jack and Will's last encounter with each other, the captain kept his distances away from Will but not his thoughts. No one suspect or even noticed Jack's growing intake of wine and rum but Will who only seemed to ignore it.

The year was at its hottest peak in the Caribbean and soon even the sailing breeze on the sea was a rare thing to occur. The Black Pearl bobbed on the flat ocean plain without the slightest push of the wind to stir it ahead. The crew couldn't bear to go down below and away from the sun. With the wooden walls trapping the moist humidity it was hotter down there then on deck. So bodies were scattered and drooped from lack of energy like melting spoons. But the captain took shade in his cabin with the company of only himself.

Will hung on with one hand to a hanging rope while the other dangled lifelessly by his side. The ship's mast stood as a post to lean on.

"You know, my cousin was in stick like this." Will rolled his head to Patrick; the Pearl's carpenter. He was a native to these islands and knew about as much as the sea's secrets to equal his knowledge of shipbuilding. "When the sea was flat as land and not a breath of wind passed by."

"Oh! Don't talk about wind Pat, not now." Gibbs complained as his husky body drooped over the cannon.

"Keep going." Annemarie asked.

"Well, there is this ancient ritual that is known to beckon the gods for a storm. The Inca's did it when in harsh seasons."

"Bunch of horse crap." Gibbs mumbled.

"My cousin's crewmates said the same thing Fat Man. But each time they did it, their dance was a success."

"Well then how does it go then?" Gibbs challenged. Patrick thought for a moment.

"First we need to join in a circle." The crew, having nothing better to do, formed a circle.

"Hey Turner! You joining?" Will stare blankly at the floor boards. "Hey!" Patrick slapped Will on the back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Will got to his feet. "Just thinking about something."

"Thinking about being in a large goose-feathered bed?" Gibbs asked.

"No."

"Where two beauties fan you to sleep with large fans."

"Ah no."

"And one of them, with strawberry blonde hair crawls up to you and—''

"Gibbs!" Gibbs woke up.

"What! He was thinking that wasn't he."

"Actually," Will began. "I was thinking about going home to Port Royal."

"You should!" Annemarie agreed. "You've been taken from it for way to long!"

"Yah!" Will said.

"You should tell that captain to!"

"Yah!" Will cheered.

"Which is what you're going to do!"

"Yahh-What!" Will stopped.

"Go to the captain and tell him, once the wind picks up to sail you home." She began pushing him toward the cabin.

"But-''

"No butts! You're not going to miss anything out here. We're just dancing. Give a try." She smiled extra bright.

"Okay. Fine! But don't expect I'm going to miss watching you guys." He disappeared into the cabin.

"That wasn't a wise thing to do Anna." Gibbs told the lady.

"So what!"

"He's been drinking like a fish. Wouldn't be in a good mood to be ordered."

"Then William will get the blame. Meanwhile let's do this damn dance! I'm ready for a storm." She pushed back her hair and joined the circle.

Review! Promise a VERY hot scene is coming up right after! 


End file.
